Parenting Not An Easy Task
by Elena Ryan
Summary: Follow Troy and Gabriella through the birth of their daughter. It's not as easy going as they decribed it in health class...oh  hardy har har. rated M for coarse language. TxG! XxCredit to Keyonna13c for the titlexX


_a/n: Okay, I was remembering something from a soap opera I used to watch (it got canceled...damn) and I was thinking of Troyella at the time as well, and thus this one shot was born. I hope you like it and it remains untitled until you my dear readers can help me title it! ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>The sky was in the middle of turning a light purple colouring, the sound of feet hitting the pavement and the heavy panting of the dog and her breath was right now the only thing that she could hear for miles. "Good….boy…Phil" she said, cooing the golden retriever who was running at her side. His toenails clicked loudly on the pavement as they ran through the park on the way home. "Let's go home…"<p>

Gabriella Montez loved running, she always had and now that she was 9 months pregnant, she made sure to stay healthy to keep her little lives inside her healthy until they came and then on. "GABI!" yelled a voice, she slowed to a walk and grabbed her water bottle. "Morning!" Sharpay Evans was her best friend since middle school and her husband Chad Danforth came behind her.

"Hey guys," she said, she opened her mouth to speak another word, but Sharpay beat her to it.

"Should you be on bed rest—"

"Don't even finish it Shar," she laughed, "I'm just taking a walk…well, a run actually." She took a swig of water.

"Yeah," Sharpay said, shrugging, "but you're preggo Gabs."

"uh Shar, I know that. I wake up every morning and I find that I have two asses." Sharpay laughed a bit at her friends witty humour, Chad walked silently behind them; taking his wife's hands.

"Gabs," he breathed out, "we're just concerned….Troy's concerned." She nodded as she took another swig of her water,

"yeah I know he is…but I'm fine…hey-don't look at me like that, I'm fin…shit!" she cursed, grabbing her stomach and doubling over in pain, Chad and Sharpay looked at each other then at their friend. She rolled her eyes, as another wave of contractions came at her, "HELLO! LADY HAVING A BABY, HERE!" they jumped and grabbed her arms, taking her to their car that was waiting near the bushes—Sharpay and Chad always came to the park early in the morning…she wanted to get her husband to the shape he was in when he was an adolescent in High School.

"Are you sure you're having the baby Gabs" Chad asked,

"No Chad, I'm just feeling very painful contractions where the baby is and I just happen to be dripping water down my legs!"

"Okay Okay no need to be all yelly," Sharpay said, "we're only trying to help." They helped her into the back seat and pulled away.

"Wait…wait…" Gabi breathed, reaching in her pocket to get her I-phone, "Chad…call AH! Troy…let him know…he's working the late shift at Walmart, he should still be there." She closed her eyes as more contractions came at her, she silently cursed as Chad dialed Troy's work number.

It rang once…

"Shit…this hurts." Gabriella cursed

It rang once more…

"Damn!" they drove to the hospital faster

One more time it rang, "FUCK IT!" Gabriella screamed as Sharpay parallel parked in the entrance of the hospital, Gabriella kicked open the door and ran in to the hospital doors with flushed cheeks and the right mind to kill anyone who messes with her.

"I am…AH! Looking for…Dr. Beautucket," the receptionist smiled and looked at her computer and started tapping on her keyboard. Gabriella bit her lip to keep from swearing. Chad ran in and said in her ear:

"Gabs, Troy's phone went to voice mail." Well isn't that just perfect…?

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip harder, she wanted to swear so bad. The receptionist beamed, "Dr. Beautucket is out today—"

"Fuck that!" Gabriella screamed, "I'm having a baby, I need a fucking doctor!"

"Look," the receptionist said, her voice wavering between chipper politeness to frustrated. "I can clearly see that you're having a ba—"

"OH MAMA!" Gabriella screamed, she shot daggers at the woman behind the desk, "Get me a fucking room right now you bitch!"

\.

He hated working the late shift, especially when his girlfriend was expecting a baby soon. He sighed tiredly, wanting to go home and take a long nap, as he shuffled his feet to the staff lockers. Occasionally saying, 'see ya' to the passing colleagues, but it was just an audible mumble as he got his stuff out of his locker, he looked at the screen of his cell-phone…

'New Voicemail' flashed across the screen. He clicked the button, and put it to his ear, "_Hey __man, __it__'__s __Chad__…__yeah __I __know __this __is __Gabriella__'__s __phone, __but __uh__…__dude__…__.we__'__re __on __the __way __to __the __hospital, __I __take __it __you __know __what __that __means__— __Hey! __Ella, __no __reason __to__be __volatile!__—__you __better __hurry __man!_" his eyes were wide, shoving the phone into his back pocket and running to his blue Honda (the piece of shit Gabriella called it) and rushed to the hospital.

He was thinking so many things at once as he drove quickly, his hands clamped tightly on the steering wheel. "Calm down….it's a baby…just a baby." _Your __baby,_his thoughts would tell him, making him more nervous. "Think…what did the Lamaze classes teach us…uhm…" his mind came up empty. Damn!

The hospital came into view, he fishtailed to the parking garage and parked—taking up three spaces, he might get a ticket, but he didn't care. He tossed his door open and slammed it shut, running a beeline for the door and nearly hitting the reception desk with his chest. "HEY!" he said, breathlessly, but it came a scream. "I'm uh…looking…for….Gabriella…Montez…"

"She's on the third floor…birthing room—Hey! No running!" she called, but he was already pushing the elevator button repeatedly urging it to hurry. He was going to be a father damn it!

\.

"Gabriella…it's okay" Sharpay said, running her hands over her friends matted hair and sweat dampened face. "Just breathe…just bre—"

"Shar," Gabriella said, holding her breath to make the contractions hurt worse. Yeah, not working so far. "If you tell me to breathe once more I will slap you and ask you to leave…I'm handling it—where's Troy?"

Just then on cue, the door slammed open and Chad came bursting through the room, "Troy called he's in the elevator." Gabriella let out a relieved breath, but only to suck it back in again when the contractions stabbed her sides and ribs.

"That's it…" she said, Sharpay and Chad looked at her, "it has to be a girl…it has to be…"

"Why do you say that?" Chad said, walking over to his sister-like friend, as the doctor's and nurse's came in.

"Because a boy wouldn't be this big of a bitch."

\.

The elevator 'dinged' and Troy ran off, seeing a bed being rolled away, he ran towards it—making sure, it was also his best bet. "Brie…?"

"Your late," she breathed out, oh how she wanted to swear right now…

Troy blushed, but kept eye contact on her, taking her hand. "I'm sorry, I was working late—"

"AH!" Gabriella screamed in agony, "Obviously, GET A MOVE ON BITCHES!" the nurses started wheeling faster to the O.R.

"Brie look, breathe…in and out…in and out in and ou—"

"What the hell are you doing?" Gabriella said as she was wheeled into the O.R.

"I'm coaching you—"

"Stop okay, You don't know what you're doing—"

"I went to the classes." Troy said, Gabriella jumped when the doctor lifted the blanket up to her knee so they could see the vaginal opening. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand, he winced.

"No," Gabriella said, closing her eyes, "you fell asleep during the classes."

"Miss Montez please get ready push," said the doctor. Gabriella took a big breath, and attempted to straighten herself, but she just slid down again and she gripped Troy's hand harder.

"Well at least I'm trying!" Troy said, Gabriella squeezed even harder (if that was possible), "aaahhh and there…go all the bones in my hand."

"Push!" The doctor ordered, Gabriella screamed, squeezing her eyes tight and also breaking Troy's hand. "AHHHH!" 'why didn't I get the epidural?' she wondered.

"Push…" he said again, Troy goaded her on, "it's okay, it's okay..just push and breathe push and –"

"Shut up!" she yelled,

"I'm just trying to coach yo—"

"AHHHH!" she shrieked,

"let me…okay…just let me switch hands…" he yanked his hand out of hers and put his other hand in her palm, only to have it immediately meet the same fate. "Fuck!" he screamed, nearly doubling over.

"It's a girl….it has to be a girl….a baby boy wouldn't be this big of a bitch!" she cried, and giving one more great big push. Suddenly the cries of a baby filled the room. Gabriella let her head fall down against the pillow, Troy breathing easy when his hand was released. The doctor gave the baby to a nurse and Gabriella held out her arms tiredly.

"Congratulations," the nurse said, handing Gabriella her baby. "it's a girl…a baby girl." Gabriella smiled, Troy smiled and leaned against her head staring at his daughters sleeping face.

"I knew it was a bi—girl." Gabriella said, Troy chuckled,

"Cause no baby boy could be a bitch right?" she nodded yawning, "you need rest, we can see the baby when your more alert." Without arguments, Gabriella let Troy take their daughter and handed her to the nurse…until she called,

"wait! We need to name her!"

"Elena," Troy said simply, "Elena Amelia Bolton."

"You thought about this haven't you…?"

"Once or twice…don't look at me like that, get some sleep." He kissed her forehead and walked away with the nurse to see that his new daughter—Elena—was taken care of. She looked like her mother…he wondered vaguely of what her eyes would be. "See you again, Elena Amelia Bolton."


End file.
